fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 152
Zmierzamy do Najlepszych jest 152 odcinkiem serii Fairy Tail. Wyemitowano go po raz pierwszy 13 Października 2012 roku. Po walce z Maxem, Natsu i reszta zauważa, że ich umiejętności nie wzrosły ani trochę przez te 7 lat, przez co nie mogą dorównać większości Magom. Postanawiają poprosić Porlyusicę o pomoc. Tymczasem w Gildii okazuje się, że nowo mianowany mistrz, Gildarts, wyruszył w podróż. Zanim oddaje władzę Makarovowi, przywraca Laxusa do Gildii. Grupa zostaje przegoniona przez Porlyusicę. Wendy mówi, że jej głos i zapach są takie same jak u Grandeeney. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest jej edoliańskim odpowiednikiem. Wendy dostaje od niej sekretne techniki Zabójców Smoków, po czym wraca z resztą do Gildii. Dowiadują się tam o Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym', szansie na dostanie się na szczyt najlepszych Gildii w Fiore. Fabuła W Gildii, Lucy kończy wiązać włosy Wendy. Po zakończeniu, dziewczyny rozmawiają o panującym spokoju, który najprawdopodobniej nie potrwa długo. Wkrótce potem przychodzi Natsu, który zamiata, aż nagle zatrzymuje się i krzyczy z Happy'ego, by mu pomógł. [[Plik:Ryk_Ognistego_Smoka_Błyskawicy_ponownie_na_Maxie.png|thumb|left|200px|Natsu używa Ryku Ogniestego Smoka Błyskawic na Maxie]] Natsu nadal kłóci się z Happy'ym, aż w końcu przychodzi Gray, który każe im przestać. Dragneel skarży się, że to wina Exceeda, podczas gdy on niepostrzeżenie podchodzi do Carli i rozmawia o wspaniałej pogodzie. Następnie przychodzą Max z Warrenem, Nabem i Vijeeterem i wyzywa Natsu na pojedynek. Max przytłacza go przez większość pojedynku, jednak Smoczy Zabójca używa Ryku Ognistego Smoka Błyskawic. Chybia Maxa, odcinając tylko kawałek jego włosów, co sprawia, że się poddaje. Natsu pyta pozostałych, czy chcą się z nim zmierzyć. Każdy zaprzecza, po czym Smoczy Zabójca zaczyna się śmiać i mdleje z wyczerpania. thumb|right|200px|Karta Wezwania Gildartsa Wendy chwali Maxa za jego walkę, po czym Carla stwierdza, że z taką mocą mogliby bez problemu pokonać Twilight Ogre. Nab tłumaczy jej, że nie jest to konflikt, który da się rozwiązać siłą, ponieważ chodziło o zaległe pieniądze. Następnie Gray zaczyna mówić o tym, że ich magiczna moc nie wzrosła ani trochę przez te siedem lat. Happy pyta się, czy nie ma jakiegoś sposobu, by zwiększyć ich siłę. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla i Happy decydują się poprosić o pomoc Porlyusicę. Kiedy tam są, kobieta wypędza ich z domu, krzycząc, że nienawidzi ludzi. W Gildii, Makarov mówi wszystkim, że odchodzi na emeryturę, a Gildarts zostanie jego następcą. Okazuje się, że nie ma go w budynku, po czym Mira wręcza list mistrzowi. Pisze w nim, że nie nadaje się na mistrza, ale skoro już nim został, to ma dwa rozporządzenia. Pierwszym jest to, by Laxus wrócił do Gildii, a drugim, by Makarov Dreyar został szóstym mistrzem Fairy Tail. Mira daje następnie Canie kolejny list, który zawiera kartę Wezwania Gildartsa. Dziewczyna drze ją na pół, mówiąc, że jej nie potrzebuje. Następnie Makarov krzyczy, że będzie mistrzem aż do śmierci, po czym żąda alkoholu. thumb|left|200px|Wendy mówi na temat Grandeeney Po powrocie do lasu, grupa jest zmęczona ucieczką i zaczyna narzekać na Porlyusicę. Zauważają płacz Wendy i pytają ją, co się stało. Dziewczynka mówi, że poczuła znajome uczucie, kiedy spotkała się z Porlyusicą, dodając, że było to podobne uczucie do Grandeeney, co szokuje wszystkich. W Gildii, Max skarży się na słowa Gildartsa, który powiedział w liście, że ma nadzieję, że Fairy Tail znów stanie się najsilniejszą Gildią. Erza mówi mu, że bycie ambitnym nie jest złe. Potem zaczynają rozmawiać o tym, że powrót drużyny Tenrō może pomóc w uzyskaniu tego tytułu. Inni dodają jednak, że przez te siedem lat ich moc magiczna ani trochę nie wzrosła. Romeo ma pomysł na to, by szybko zdobyć tytuł najsilniejszej Gildii, jednak reszta mówi mu, by nie opowiadał o "tym". thumb|200px|Porlyusica wręcza Wendy książkę z Sekretnymi Technikami W lesie, grupa dyskutuje na temat Porlyusici i Grandeneey, gdzie Lucy daje dobry powód na to, że kobieta nie jest matką Wendy. Nagle przybywa Porlyusica i wyjaśnia, że nie jest smokiem, którego szukają. Dodaje, że nie zna ich lokalizacji, a ona sama jest edoliańskim odpowiednikiem Grandeneey. Natsu pyta ją, czy inne smoki także mają swoich ludzkich odpowiedników w Edolas. Kobieta mówi, że nie wie, ponieważ nigdy ich nie spotkała. Następnie wręcza Wendy książkę ze spisanymi sekretnymi technikami Niebiańskiego Smoka. Tłumaczy, że napisała ją za pośrednictwem Grandeneey, która porozumiewała się z nią za pomocą Telepatii. Dziewczynka dziękuje jej za spis. thumb|left|200px|Wielki Turniej Magiczny W Gildii, Macao i Romeo kłócą się o podjęcie się "tego". Grupa wraca z lasu i pyta, dlaczego się kłócą. Wszyscy następnie głosują, czy podjąć się "tego". Wszyscy za wyjątkiem drużyny Tenrō i Romeo głosują za tym, by tego nie robić. Natsu prosi o wyjaśnienie, o czym oni mówią. Romeo odpowiada mu, że co roku odbywa się konkurs wyłaniający najsilniejszą Gildię w kraju, a zwie się on Wielkim Turniejem Magicznym. Makarov nie jest pewny, czy brać w tym udział, jednak gdy słyszy od chłopaka, że nagrodą za zwycięstwo jest gotówka, szybko zatwierdza uczestnictwo. Romeo dodaje, że Turniej zaczyna się za trzy miesiące. Natsu stwierdza, że dla niego jest to wystarczająca ilość czasu, by podnieść swoje umiejętności. Zespół Tenrō jest podekscytowany tym pomysłem, podczas gdy reszta Gildii nie jest tym zadowolona. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Natsu Dragneel kontra Max Alors (rozpoczęto i zakończono) Użyte Magia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Magia Piasku (砂魔法, Suna Mahō) *Magia Kart (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) Użyte Zaklęcia *Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 , Karyū no Tekken) *Ryk Ognistego Smoka Błyskawic (雷炎竜の咆哮, Raienryū no Hōkō) *Piaskowa Ściana (砂の防壁, Sando Wōru) *Piaskowa Rebelia (砂の反乱, Sando Riberion) *Karta Wezwania Gildartsa Użyte Umiejętności *Walka wręcz *Tryb Ognistego Smoka Błyskawic (モード雷炎竜, Mōdo Raienryū) Użyte Przedmioty *Miotła *Magiczna Karta Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Anime